La leyenda del busca digimons
by Alssus
Summary: Un nuevo digimon ha aparecido. ¡Cupido! los Elegidos deben enfrentarlo. Quinto capítulo recién llegado, espero que me posteen!
1. La llegada al baño

La leyenda del busca digimons ¡Sin cabeza! (lo de sin cabeza es broma)  
  
por: Alvaro Sanchez  
  
Capítulo 1.- La llegada al baño...  
  
Taichi era un joven delgado de apariencia mas bien infantil  
  
pero un poco atlética.  
  
Nadie podía adivinar en él el valor y fuerza suficientes para  
  
salvar dos mundos.  
  
Su padre le esperaba afuera de la cancha de futbol soccer,  
  
abstraído y con la mirada perdida en el tumulto de padres que se había  
  
hecho.  
  
Por fin, de entre el montón de cansados y alegres muchachos,  
  
salió a la vista Taichi, con la ropa de práctica sucia de tierra y  
  
gruesas gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente.  
  
- Mira que sucio estás- dijo su padre, el Sr Yagami- será mejor que  
  
vayamos a casa a que te dés un baño.  
  
- Si papá- asintió, después de todo, que mejor premio que la comodidad  
  
de su casa, terminada una agotadora tarde de prácticas. De pronto vió a  
  
Sora, una jovencita que también estaba en su equipo- papá, ¿te molesta  
  
si voy a hablar con Sora un segundo?  
  
- No, pero apúrate, porque tengo que pasar a recoger a tu madre y ella  
  
no es tan paciente como yo.  
  
-Si papá- después de todo lo que necesitaba decirle solo abarcaba dos  
  
palabras... mismas que no mencionaría nunca, pensó.- Claro está- dijo  
  
en voz baja y más para sus adentros- no hay duda que lo nuestro no  
  
tiene futuro...  
  
- Tai- dijo una simpática muchacha algo mas baja que Taichi, de pelo  
  
castaño claro y de ojos del mismo color- espero que no haya rencores...  
  
Eso le había recordado a Taichi la razón por la que dejaron de  
  
hablar el resto del día, en el comienzo de la práctica Sora había  
  
lesionado gravemente a Taichi y ella, creyendo que él no la había  
  
perdonado se escondió de él el resto de la práctica.  
  
- Claro que no- apuro en decirle Taichi- no tiene importancia.  
  
En realidad, el había creído que Sora lo había hecho a  
  
propósito al principio, puesto que estaban en equipos diferentes  
  
durante la práctica. Pero, al ver el sufrimiento de Sora pasado el  
  
incidente, se convenció de que no, y lo había ya olvidado hasta ese  
  
instante.  
  
Mientras su padre se había vuelto a abstraer en el continuo  
  
balbuceo de la gente.  
  
- No es que quiera fama y fortuna- pensó- es que a veces siento que la  
  
gente se ha olvidado que mi hijo- siguió pensando mientras miraba a un  
  
sudoroso pero sonriente Taichi- estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida  
  
con tal de salvarlos- ahora miraba a su sonriente amiga, ella también  
  
había estado allí...- así es la gente, un día sales en la televisión en  
  
transmición a nivel mundial traduciendo tu voz a 45 idiomas, y al día  
  
siguiente se han olvidado de ti...  
  
A Taichi la felicidad lo inundaba a pesar de todo, y no le  
  
incomodaba ser olvidado, como decía su padre, sino que tenía una  
  
sonrisa imborrable, misma que duraba desde el día que se entero que  
  
Sora comenzaba de nuevo a practicar el soccer, aunque dejando tiempo  
  
también al tenis, deporte en el que era ya bastante experta, pero que  
  
había dejado de lado por un tiempo mientras se recuperaba de una  
  
fractura de su brazo.  
  
Taichi se apresuró en despedirse de Sora, y corrió al lado de  
  
su padre, que para ahora estaba algo inquieto e impaciente, en vista  
  
del tiempo que le había tomado balbucear con el rostro sonrojado un  
  
adios a Sora. Taichi se fue junto con su padre a recoger a su madre  
  
para irse después a su casa.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Si Taichi y su padre hubieran puesto mayor atención a lo que  
  
pasaba en medio de la multitud se habrían dado cuenta que en medio de  
  
toda la gente hablando había una persona que no sostenía una  
  
conversación más que con un grueso y desgastado libro de apuntes, el  
  
cual se había convertido en su amigo más cercano desde hacía más de dos  
  
años...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¡Tai!- dijo Hikari al ver a su hermano llegar.  
  
- Kari, como estás- dijo Taichi que ya estaba más repuesto- ¿llegaste  
  
temprano?  
  
- No, lo que pasa es que TK tenía algo que hacer y no vino...- en ese  
  
momento, y en frente de todos, se le escapó un suspiro, profundo, como  
  
de alguien que extraña la compañia de alguien...  
  
- Mira mamá, ¡¡¡Kari está enamorada de TK!!!- dijo en tono burlon  
  
Taichi, después de todo, ya había recuperado su humor.  
  
- Hijo no digas esas cosas- dijo la señora Yagami con un tono como de  
  
regaño, pero, en realidad le asustaba la idea de que fuera cierto, de  
  
que su pequeña niña ya esté enamorada, y peor de Takeru, puesto que con  
  
él habían pasado tantas cosas que se sentiría muy unida a él y... no  
  
quería ni pensarlo.  
  
Hikari no dijo nada al respecto, lo que aterrorizó aún más a la  
  
señora Yagami, ¿sería su hija victima de un patán?, ¿estaría enfrente  
  
de su primer amor?, esas dudas acosaban a la señora Yagami mientras se  
  
dirigía de vuelta a su habitación.  
  
- Tai, ¡como pudiste decir eso!- Hikari no parecía enojada, sino  
  
preocupada- sabes lo delicada que es mamá respecto a ese tema, y tú  
  
vienes a levantarle sospechas...  
  
- ¿Sospechas fundadas o infundadas?- Taichi nunca había esquivado la  
  
oportunidad de indagar sobre algo, esta no sería la exepción...  
  
- Tai... mejor hablemos mañana, que hoy tienes un olor terrible...-  
  
cambió de tema de forma tan acertada que Taichi apresuró a defenderse,  
  
olvidandose inmediatamente del asunto.  
  
- Oh si, se me olvido que tenía que tomar una ducha al llegar- se fué  
  
corriendo al baño mientras le gritaba a su madre- mamá ¿a qué hora  
  
estará la cena?  
  
- Dentro de 1 hora Tai!!- le gritó su madre.  
  
- Está bién mamá, si alguien me llama dile que estoy en la ducha.  
  
- Asegurate de lavarte bien, creo que hoy tendremos visitas.  
  
- Si, mamá- entonces pensó- ¿quién podrá ser? no hay ningún amigo de  
  
mis padres en la ciudad.  
  
- Si...- siguió pensando mientras se desnudaba para entrar en la ducha-  
  
a ellos les pagaron bién para que concedieran entrevistas a los  
  
medios...  
  
Y es que, era para no creerlo, la gente que solo le habia visto  
  
una vez, en alguna fiesta de sus padres o le habían mostrado fotos de  
  
ellos, ahora son peritos en el tema de los niños elegidos...  
  
- No- siguió pensando, de pronto algo lo asusto, lo asusto  
  
tremendamente, y, con los ojos desorbitados, murmuro todavía extrañado-  
  
no es posible...- a Taichi la sorpresa lo había tomado bastante  
  
desprevenido...  
  
Allí, en una esquina de su baño, tapándose los ojos, estaba  
  
Mimi, que en cuanto notó que Taichi se tapaba con una toalla y  
  
apresuradamente se aproximaba para disculparse, alargó su tembloroso  
  
brazo con un pequeño papel amarillento. Taichi, que primero se sintió  
  
un poco intimidado por la presencia de la bella señorita, luego recobró  
  
un poco el valor al recordar que él no era el culpable de nada, puesto  
  
que ella estaba en su baño y nadie le había dicho de su presencia.  
  
- ¡Por qué nadie me dijo que...  
  
En ese instante Mimi le tapó la boca.  
  
- Shhh... no saben que estoy aquí, vine desde América, tenía que  
  
decirles de la leyenda...  
  
- Mimi, sal en silencio, entra en mi cuarto y espérame allí, no estoy  
  
en condiciones para escucharte ahora...  
  
Mimi no siguió hablando y salió en silencio del baño. Taichi se  
  
quedó tremendamente intrigado, no solo por la presencia de su amiga en  
  
su casa, si no por que ella, como había dicho, estaba en América, era  
  
cierto que ahora se podían transportar al digimundo y, por medio de  
  
este, a Japón, pero ¿como había llegado hasta su baño? ¿qué era todo  
  
eso de la leyenda?, ¿tendría esto que ver algo con el digimundo?, todo  
  
en su mente apuntaba a que sí, por que si no hubiese sido así, Mimi no  
  
hubiese acudido a Taichi, estando él tan lejos de ella.  
  
"Vine desde América, tenía que decirles de la leyenda..."  
  
Taichi, después de tomar rápidamente un baño, se dirigio  
  
silenciosamente a su cuarto.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bueno, este fic lo tenía desde que hacía el capítulo 3 de mi fic  
  
"Querida Mimi" (allá por septiembre u octubre del año pasado, 2001),  
  
pero me había atascado en una parte por asuntos de tiempo e  
  
inspiración. Ahora que le he pensado hasta el capítulo 3, mas o menos,  
  
ya irán llegando los demas con regularidad. El siguiente capítulo se  
  
titula: "La confesión de Mimi". Esperando que este, como el próximo,  
  
les gusten me despido.  
  
Alvaro Sanchez Y.   
  
Pd: Se me olvidó, si ven algo que no les gusta o tienen algún  
  
comentario, escribanme a: alssus@hotmail.com 


	2. La confesión de Mimi

La leyenda del busca digimons  
  
por: Alvaro Sanchez  
  
Capítulo 2.- La confesión de Mimi  
  
Taichi se dirigía a su cuarto con grandes dudas.  
  
- Me extraña que Mimi no haya ido a buscar a Izzy, él es el que primero  
  
tiene teorías o supocisiones, casi siempre resultan de utilidad...-  
  
Taichi hablaba consigo mismo mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y se  
  
buscaba ropa...- bueno, despues de todo, soy el líder!  
  
Mimi salió detrás de las cortinas al escuchar la voz de Taichi, y casi  
  
inmediatamente se le lanzó en los brazos, llorando, pero no parecía  
  
desesperada, ni muy apenada, si no como si hubiese querido llorar por  
  
haberse caído hace media hora y no hubiese podido en ese instante...  
  
- Mimi, cálmate, ¿que te pasa?- Taichi la hizo sentar en un pequeño  
  
sillón que estaba dirigido a la ventana, que ahora enseñaba unos  
  
oscuros nubarrones a lo lejos, iba a llover...  
  
Taichi se metió incomodamente al armario a vestirse, mientras  
  
Mimi lloraba en silencio. Entre exclamaciones de dolor e incomodidad,  
  
salió una pregunta dirigida a Mimi.  
  
- Mimi, ¿a qué se debe tu presencia en mi casa?- Taichi salió casi al  
  
instante con unos jeans algo holgados, una sudadera que cubría muy bien  
  
su delgado cuerpo, que ahora no parecía tan delgado...  
  
- Tai, esto te parecerá extraño, pero hay un digimon suelto en la  
  
tierra, estuvo en Estados Unidos, intenté llamar a Palmon, pero no  
  
pude, su poder esta muy encima de alguno que haya visto antes, fuí  
  
afectada, no sabes lo que se siente...- Mimi hablaba un poco rápido,  
  
como si estubiera en peligro de muerte y quisiera decirlo todo antes de  
  
morir...  
  
- Mimi, Mimi cálmate, espera un poco...- Taichi se acercaba lentamente  
  
a Mimi, mientras le hablaba un poco extrañado.  
  
De pronto, Mimi se levantó del sillón y se le lanzó a Taichi,  
  
él la logró agarrar, entre sus brazos, presisamente lo que Mimi  
  
quería..., mientras él la sostenía abrazándola, ella lo empezó a  
  
acariciar, primero lentamente, como dos amigos, pero despues empezó a  
  
acariciarlo con más seguridad, poniéndole más cariño a cada caricia, su  
  
cabeza luchaba por levantarse del hombro de Taichi, pero a este algo le  
  
decía que tenía que evitar a toda costa que esto pase...  
  
- Mimi, termína de contar por favor- dijo Taichi, un poco extrañado  
  
por esta incómoda situación- ¿no te ayudó Michael?, ¿hay otros niños  
  
no?  
  
- ¡Están todos perdidos!- dijo Mimi, mientras luchaba con menos fuerza  
  
de zafarse del abrazo de Taichi- Tai, ¡por favor déjame mirarte!  
  
Taichi no tuvo otra opción, dejo que Mimi levante la cabeza,  
  
fijando su rostro inmediatamente delante de Taichi, y mirándolo  
  
profundamente, mientras sus ojos reflejaban un montón de cariño.  
  
Taichi se le quedó mirando. ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿por qué de  
  
pronto? Taichi quería saber lo que había pasado en Norteamérica, lo  
  
necesitaba saber, todo esto era demasiado extraño.  
  
Finalmente, despues de tomar una decisión dentro de sí, volteó  
  
a ver donde había dejado la nota Mimi. Ni bien la volvió a ver para  
  
pedirle que lo dejara recogerla, ella lo besó apasionadamente. Esto era  
  
más de lo que Taichi podía comprender.  
  
- Mimi, ¿qué estas haciendo?- Taichi parecía paralizado. El miedo  
  
corría por sus venas, sentía que nunca había tenido la cara tan roja.  
  
Era Hikari- Tai...  
  
A Hikari la voz se le había perdido, y había sido reemplazada  
  
por un siseante sonido agudo y muy, pero muy bajito... Hikari no tardó  
  
en recobrar la voz...  
  
- Mimi lo hizo...- comenzó Taichi, pero inmediatamente se calló. El no  
  
se había resistido, y lo sabía, no la había detenido aunque tampoco  
  
había participado él.  
  
Ya, ya han pasado cinco minutos, ya se ha calmado todo un poco,  
  
Mimi luce algo rara, se ha sentado en las piernas de Taichi, y tiene la  
  
cabeza pegada a la él.  
  
- Kari, esto que dice aquí es terrible...- Taichi no podía terminar de  
  
leer la nota.  
  
- ¿Qué dice?- Hikari no podía apartar los ojos de Mimi, que ahora  
  
parecía mas tranquila, pegada a Taichi, como si él fuera el mejor  
  
refugio contra todo. Mimi comenzó a hablar lentamente.  
  
- Es un digimon muy raro, Genhai dice que no es natural, que  
  
probablemente lo haya hecho alguien...- Mimi le dio un beso en la  
  
mejilla a Taichi- su nombre es Cupimon, al principio no pude  
  
identificar a qué se refería su nombre hasta que vi que una de sus  
  
técnicas es "El flechazo de amor"- Mimi jugeteaba con el cabello de  
  
Taichi.  
  
- ¿Mimi puedes dejar de hacer eso?, ni siquiera te he respondido...-  
  
Taichi ya parecía incómodo por el comportamiento de Mimi hasta que se  
  
puso un poco a pensar en lo que dijo Mimi- ¿Cupimon? no se referirá  
  
acaso a...  
  
- Si mi Tai, es eso, ¡es un cupido!- Mimi ahora miraba al techo,  
  
mientras Taichi la miraba extrañado.  
  
- Pe... pero... tu... te afectó, eso dijiste, según supe Cupido hace  
  
que la gente se enamore de la primera persona que ve su víctima...  
  
- Si, pero a mi no me atacó con sus flechas- Mimi lo miraba mientras  
  
hablaba moviendo de manera sensual los labios- sino con la onda de la  
  
sinceridad-l.  
  
- Oh... Mimi...- a Taichi ya le estaba gustando Mimi...- y por eso...-  
  
de pronto reaccionó al recordar a su hermana- y esta nota es tuya,  
  
mejor léela tu misma, Kari.  
  
- A ver: "Escribo esto por que ya he visto cómo han enloquecido mis  
  
amigos bajo el efecto del ataque del cual acabo de ser víctima. Estoy  
  
en camino a Japón, tengo que avisar a mis amigos antes que este digimon  
  
venga aquí...- Hikari miró a Taichi que le hacía señas de que siga...-  
  
"El causante de todo el desastre en Norteamérica es un digimon extraño,  
  
llamado Cupimon, que, con sus ataques, obliga a enamorarse a la primera  
  
persona que ve, es desatroso, aunque su otro ataque es más vergonzoso  
  
para mi, por que fuí afectada por este. La onda de la sinceridad-L te  
  
obliga a decirle a esa persona de la que estas enamorada todo, y  
  
mientras más tiempo pasa, peores son los síntomas...- Hikari volvió a  
  
ver a Mimi, que ahora le besaba el oído a Taichi- "Yo voy en busca de  
  
Tai, no lo puedo evitar... Genhai nos avisará mañana por la Pc de Izzy  
  
más sobre la situación, por que ahora mi mente se nubla cada vez más,  
  
ya solo puedo pensar en mi Tai..."- Hikari noto debajo de la nota un  
  
monton de dibujos de Taichi, su nombre escrito por todo lado, y,  
  
finalmente, muchos, pero muchos, corazoncitos adornando la nota...  
  
Taichi miraba a Hikari algo incómodo, porque no podía evitar  
  
que Mimi lo siguiera seduciendo, porque no podía evitar que le  
  
estuviera haciendo efecto, porque no podía evitar desear esos labios,  
  
porque cada vez se estaba enamorando más de ella...  
  
- Kari... podrías irte un... momento... ehh tengo que hablar con  
  
Mimi...- Hikari salió casi instantáneamente del cuarto, aunque algo  
  
desepcionada del poco interés que Taichi le ponía al problema de su  
  
amiga.  
  
En cuanto Hikari salió del cuarto, Taichi le dió un beso  
  
apasionado a Mimi, que inmediatamente le respondió con mucho cariño.  
  
Tan solo el recuerdo de la situación de Mimi impidió que Taichi se  
  
aprovechara de la situación.  
  
A las dos horas los demas elegidos llegaron, invitados por  
  
Hikari, para averiguar un poco sobre el extraño arribo de Mimi a Japón.  
  
Primero, les costó creer que el terrible desbarajuste que cupimon había  
  
causado en norteamérica, ni siquiera hubiese llegado como una pequeña  
  
nota a Japón, después recordaron lo "efectiva" que era ahora esa  
  
campaña de desinformación y encubrimiento de noticias que afecten a la  
  
imagen de los Estados Unidos.  
  
Mimi, que no se desprendía de Taichi para nada, al sentirse  
  
correspondida, por fin tuvo algo de tiempo para poder ocupar su mente  
  
en relatar la terrible historia de como sus compañeros Norteamericanos  
  
habían caido bajo el poder de Cupimon.  
  
"Al principio a todos nos pareció simpático que un digimon así  
  
hiciese su aparición en Norteamérica justamente cuando se acercaba el  
  
día de San Valentín, pero luego vimos que lo que él despertaba dentro  
  
de la gente con su "Flechazo de amor" no era presisamente amor, sino un  
  
enfermizo sentimiento de necesidad de estar al lado de la persona que  
  
primero observaste.  
  
"A Fred le llegó primero. Fué el primer niño elegido que había  
  
caído bajo la técnica de Cupimon. Después fueron cayendo uno tras otro,  
  
hasta que le afectó a Michael. Tuvo la mala suerte de fijarse en  
  
Jessica, ella ya andaba detrás... bueno, detrás mío, por más increíble  
  
que parezca, porque a ella siempre le había gustado Michael, de verdad  
  
que me preocupó que hasta ese grado llegue el poder de la técnica de  
  
Cupimon.  
  
"Tuve la mala suerte de caer ante su técnica más fuerte, se  
  
llama "onda de la sinceridad-l. Esta onda es terriblemente corruptora,  
  
ademas de obligarte a confesarle a la persona que lo quieres, esta es  
  
la peor parte, y a la cual todos teníamos mucho miedo, la "l" es por  
  
lujuria, es una incontenible lujuria que irá aumentando hasta  
  
convertirse en un fuerte e incontenible deseo, ninguno sabía que el  
  
efecto de tal técnica fuera tan acelerado, miren lo que me ha hecho en  
  
una semana..."  
  
Taichi se sintió un poco incómodo, pues no se le había pasado  
  
por la cabeza que Mimi, en estado normal, se sentiría incómoda ante tal  
  
situación. Ahora quería pedirle disculpas, pero no había por qué  
  
hacerlo.  
  
- ¿Ese digimon va a venir?- Koushiro hablaba pausadamente, sin duda,  
  
como a todos, le había admirado la sinceridad de Mimi, la llegada  
  
abrupta, su encuentro con Taichi...  
  
- Si, esta en camino... Izzy, ¿crees que podamos contra él?, o sea, me  
  
refiero, tal vez Genhai...- Mimi parecía tranquila lo cual  
  
tranquilizaba también a Taichi, pues como estaba hace unas horas,  
  
ninguno de sus amigos hubiesen aprobado que Taichi le hiciera caso...,  
  
pues ninguno en este momento duda del amor de Mimi por Tai, pero al  
  
verla en ese estado, podrían creer que tan solo es un efecto de la  
  
técnica...  
  
- ¡Se me había olvidado!, mañana Genhai nos avisa un poco más acerca de  
  
ese digimon, lo último que supe es que no vino por sí solo, sino con  
  
ayuda de un humano, la pregunta es por qué, como y por qué ese digimon.  
  
Koushiro finalmente ha llegado a la pregunta que todos los  
  
niños elegidos se han estado haciendo tanto en América como en Japón.  
  
Con estas preguntas por responder, por último le dán la bienvenida  
  
a Mimi, y todos, incluyendo a Mimi, que se va a dormir a casa de Sora,  
  
se van de la casa Yagami.  
  
Taichi se ha quedado pensando. Todo en menos de un día, todo  
  
por un digimon...  
  
- ¡Maldita sea!- Taichi pronuncia estas palabras en la soledad del  
  
balcón. Y mientras su mirada se mantiene fija en sus amigos, que ahora  
  
están en la calle, que se alejan lentamente.  
  
Taichi se ha confundido, cuando está cerca de Mimi siente un  
  
tremendo cariño por ella, la quiere tanto..., pero cuando se aleja,  
  
ahora que por fin se ha alejado, siente de este sentimiento algo  
  
difuso, no está claro... y piensa en Sora... ¿qué siente por cada una?,  
  
¿o todo lo que siente por Mimi será por la técnica de Cupimon?, no,  
  
dijo que Michael... y Jessica... esta confusión solo es efecto de mis  
  
sentimientos...  
  
Taichi se va a la cama, en espera de la información de Genhai,  
  
mañana, tienen que salvar a la tierra, tal vez al digimundo, pero se  
  
siente algo culpable, pues dentro de sí esta seguro que le importa más  
  
la batalla interna que en este momento tiene.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Segundo capítulo: terminado, solo espero que les guste. Como  
  
que la confesión de Mimi estuvo muy al principio, y generalmente la  
  
razón del nombre del capítulo se ubica en el final (hablo de mis  
  
historias), esto me ha dejado algo descontento, pero tenía que pasar  
  
ahí, y por eso es que me arrepiento de haberle puesto ese título...  
  
aunque... es lo más importante que pasa en el capítulo (eso creo) y no  
  
está mal. Como sea, me gustó este capítulo, y por eso lo aprecio,  
  
apesar de lo del título. Deseo saber sus opiniones y sus críticas  
  
acerca de este capítulo y acerca de la historia en general, pues así me  
  
ayudan a continuar con más ganas y a mejorar ciertos puntos que tal vez  
  
hacen falta corregir.  
  
Escríbanme a: alssus@hotmail.com, con gusto responderé  
  
cualquier pregunta que tengan (aunque si les queda dudas es por que no  
  
estoy redactando bien, jejeje). Mejoraré con las críticas, prometo. 


	3. Llegada de Cupimon, llegada de Jessica

La leyenda del busca digimons  
  
por: Alvaro Sanchez  
  
Capítulo 3.- Llegada de Cupimon, llegada de Jessica  
  
Taichi despertó muy agitado. Su sueño no había sido una  
  
pesadilla, era tan solo que su mente desesperaba por saber la razón de  
  
todo. No sabe nada, y tiene tantas preguntas...  
  
Si, Mimi había dicho que la "onda de la sinceridad-l" la había  
  
obligado a confesarle su amor a él, pero era muy distinto el saber que  
  
a ella le gustaba que el saber por qué.  
  
- Kari...- Taichi hablaba algo somnoliento  
  
Taichi se había levantado temprano, muy temprano, y aparecía de  
  
forma fantasmal por la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.  
  
- Tai...- Hikari respondió de igual manera  
  
Hikari reconocía apenas a su hermano, que asomaba tímidamente  
  
la cabeza por su puerta, pero se levantó casi automáticamente, pues  
  
sabía a su hermano algo le preocupaba, de otra manera no hubiese  
  
venido.  
  
- Kari, tengo mucho miedo...- Taichi hablaba de manera extraña, algo  
  
lento, no como siempre- Cupimon...  
  
- Tai...  
  
Hikari lo miraba, como queriendo saber en sus ojos su extraño  
  
miedo, pues a él no le preocupaban tanto las peleas con los enemigos,  
  
su sola presencia infundía seguridad y valor en el resto. ¿Por qué va a  
  
tener miedo a Cupimon?  
  
- Los sentimientos... son más fuertes que los golpes...  
  
Taichi continuaba hablando lentamente, casi como si no se  
  
hubiese enterado de lo dicho por su hermana, pues tenía los ojos fijos  
  
en la ventana.  
  
- Es cierto, pero él también debe tener debilidades físicas...  
  
Hikari hablaba, aunque no pensaba muy claramente lo que decía,  
  
pues estaba muy atenta a lo que su hermano le tenía que decir, después  
  
de todo, casi nunca la viene a despertar en la madrugada.  
  
- Tuve un extraño sueño, es lo más raro, y no sé si lo podré soportar  
  
si de verdad pasa...  
  
A Taichi el sueño le parecía eso, un sueño, no una pesadilla,  
  
pues había sido extrañamente placentero, pero, pensando en la extraña  
  
situación de su sueño, el miedo lo invadía ahora. Hikari solo callaba,  
  
mientras veía como el reflejo de las luces de los faroles de la calle  
  
brillaba cada vez más en los ojos de su hermano, que se mantenían fijos  
  
en la ventana. ¿Estaba llorando?  
  
- Fuí afectado por el "Flechazo de amor" en mi sueño y... y...- Taichi  
  
sollozó- ¡te miré a ti!  
  
Hikari se había quedado sorprendida. ¡Podía pasar!, ¿y si eso  
  
pasaba?  
  
- Tai... - Hikari ahora hablaba como Taichi, y temblaba, lento y con la  
  
mirada perdida.  
  
Taichi y su hermana quedaron bastante admirados, pues si lo que  
  
el sueño de Taichi era posible, entonces los problemas serían incluso  
  
peores.  
  
- Duerme, Kari, que mañana tenemos que hablar con el señor Genhai, tal  
  
vez él sepa si es que esto es posible.  
  
Taichi ya no lloraba, aunque la inseguridad continuaba en sus  
  
ojos. Mientras salía del cuarto de Hikari, recordó algo de su sueño...  
  
- Kari...- Taichi hablo muy bajito desde la puerta del cuarto de  
  
Hikari, y se mantenía de espaldas, mirando la pared frente a la puerta.  
  
- ¿Si?- Hikari respondió igual, muy bajito.  
  
- ¿Alguien te ha besado antes?  
  
- Nno... no, hermano...- Hikari lo miraba extrañado, y se le notaba en  
  
el tono de voz- ¿por qué?  
  
- No, por nada...  
  
A Taichi le faltaba el valor para decir que en su sueño había  
  
besado a su hermana, y que, según su sueño, le había gustado.  
  
La noche transcurrió de manera muy lenta y tortuosa para  
  
Taichi, a quien en la mente le daban vueltas todo, todos, todas... que  
  
raro... nunca había pensado que tal predicamento lo afectara... ¿Qué  
  
pasaría si de verdad a la primera que vé es a Hikari?, es su hermana, y  
  
tiene esperanzas en que Genhai les diga que no es posible, pero cree lo  
  
contrario, casi lo sabe... lo que puede hacer es simple, pero tan  
  
difícil a la vez...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, los elegidos salen apresurados de sus  
  
casas, todos en dirección a la casa de Koushiro.  
  
- Buen día señora Izumi- Yamato y Takeru entran a la casa de la familia  
  
Izumi antes que el resto, pues Yamato vive más cerca que el resto a la  
  
casa de Koushiro, y Takeru se ha quedado a dormir con él.  
  
- Buenos días, muchachos, pasen- la señora Izumi habla sonriendo.  
  
Ellos entran al cuarto de Koushiro, al que encuentran, para su  
  
sorpresa, en compañía de Tentomon.  
  
- ¡Izzy, Tentomon!  
  
Takeru los nombra a manera de saludo, costumbre recién  
  
adquirida, piensa Yamato, pues no lo hacía antes.  
  
- Ah, muchachos, me levanté temprano y los esperaba, lamentablemente el  
  
señor Genhai nos hablará hasta dentro de una hora, Tentomon llegó para  
  
avisarme.  
  
En ese momento Tentomon saluda con una de sus patas.  
  
- ¿Van a venir los demás digimons?- pregunta Yamato  
  
- Si, necesitamos su ayuda- Tentomon responde animadamente.  
  
- Tenemos que esperar... bueno, mientras, puedes contarnos cosas del  
  
digimundo, y nosotros te contamos como han ido las cosas por aquí...  
  
Tentomon y sus amigos hablaron largo y tendido, en espera de la  
  
llegada de los demás elegidos.  
  
Mientras hablaban, el sonido de la puerta principal indicaba  
  
que alguien había llegado.  
  
- ¡Hola chicos, han llegado temprano!- Daisuke (Davis) hablaba  
  
animadamente, y saludaba a todos con la mano.  
  
- ¡Davis, Ken, Wormmon, Veemon!- los nombra Takeru.  
  
- Lo ha hecho otra vez...- piensa Yamato.  
  
- Hola- dice Ken, mientras acomoda a Wormmon sobre una silla.  
  
- Chicos, no esperaba que ustedes también intervinieran...- Tentomon  
  
habla con cara de intriga.  
  
Tentomon está algo intrigado, pues los nuevos niños elegidos se  
  
habían concentrado últimamente en sus estudios, dejando pequeños  
  
problemas del digimundo en manos de los antiguos elegidos, que ahora  
  
tenían más tiempo.  
  
- No, nos dijo Tai que los problemas podían tornarse graves si las  
  
cosas no eran tratadas con el debido cuidado- Ken responde mientras se  
  
acomoda una silla.  
  
En los siguientes minutos llegaron Miyako (Yolei), Iori (Cody),  
  
Hikari, Taichi, Joe y, por último, llegaron Sora con Mimi.  
  
Ahora los jovenes elegidos conversan animadamente en espera de  
  
la conferencia con Genhai.  
  
- Bueno, Armadillomon, dime, si te afecta la onda de la sinceridad, a  
  
quién le dirías...- Mimi habla mirando con malicia al digimon  
  
acompañante de Iori.  
  
- Ehhh... mejor no hablemos de eso...- Armadillomon responde casi  
  
automáticamente, aunque bastante dubitativo, y se ha sonrojado...  
  
- Bueno, en realidad...- Iori sale en defensa de su digimon, que no  
  
está acostumbrado a la manera tan agresiva y sincera de hablar de Mimi-  
  
dudo que ninguno de nosotros lo dijera por ahora, y que solo la onda de  
  
la sinceridad nos obligaría a hacerlo...  
  
- Habla solo por tí, Cody- dice Daisuke, mientras mira con cara burlona  
  
a Iori.  
  
- Bueno, entonces dime, Davis- Iori le responde, retándolo con la  
  
mirada.  
  
- Ehhh... bueno...- Daisuke se sonroja, y le pasa por la mente mirar si  
  
Hikari lo está viendo, pero luego piensa que hacerlo sería suficiente  
  
respuesta para los demás.  
  
- ¿Ahora ves?- dice Iori, en tono de victoria.  
  
De pronto, la pantalla, que solo mostraba un salvapantallas de  
  
digimons marinos nadando en todas direcciones, ahora muestra en una  
  
pequeña ventana a Genhai.  
  
- ¡Niños elegidos!- saluda Genhai, mientras mira a todos reunidos  
  
frente a la pantalla.  
  
- Señor Genhai, creo que la primera pregunta es como...- dijo Ken  
  
pausadamente.  
  
- Bueno... primero, no es un digimon puro, es un digimon creado a  
  
partir de datos variados, junto con otros dos, que no resultaron y  
  
murieron ni bien haber sido creados...  
  
- ¿Quién los creó?- Daisuke interrumpe abruptamente a Genhai.  
  
- Intento averiguarlo, pero dudo que lo logre pronto, no ha dejado  
  
muchas pruebas de siquiera haber estado en el digimundo, aunque sin  
  
duda ha estado. Bueno, continuando, este digimon ya casi esta arribando  
  
a Japón, aunque este país no es un objetivo específico, de todos modos,  
  
es la oportunidad de que lo podamos emboscar, o eso creo.  
  
- Se... señor Genhai... bueno.. usted sabe... el ataque de Cupimon es  
  
uno de los más raros que hayamos visto... bueno...  
  
La manera en que Taichi dudaba había hecho que todos pusieran  
  
extrema atención a lo que tenía que decir. A pesar de eso, Taichi  
  
continuó:  
  
- Me preguntaba si es que esta técnica podía hacer que nos... bueno...  
  
que nos enamoremos de otro hombre... o de alguien de nuestra familia-  
  
Taichi había agrandado las posibilidades, aunque no estaba muy seguro  
  
de la opinión de los otros, inmediatamente se dió cuenta que había  
  
llegado a un tema muy controvertido.  
  
- Si, señor Genhai, había pensado en esa posibilidad, ¿qué haríamos si  
  
eso pasara?- Koushiro apoyó a Taichi.  
  
- Niños lamento decirlo, pero la técnica de Cupimon es capaz de eso...  
  
y quién sabe más... bueno, pensando en que eso podría pasar en el peor  
  
de los casos se me había ocurrido sugerirles que se separen, para que  
  
cada uno luche por su lado, o que se separen en grupos de dos o tres,  
  
para que la situación no se torne más crítica...  
  
- O vergonzosa...- acotó Takeru.  
  
- Si bueno... eso también...- Genhai parecía algo preocupado.  
  
En ese momento entró la señora Izumi, que parecía un poco  
  
asustada.  
  
- Izzy, chicos, un extra, en la televisión, creo que les interesará...  
  
Todos fueron aceleradamente a la sala de Koushiro para ver lo  
  
que pasaba, aunque estaban seguros de lo que era...  
  
- ... y en estos instantes se puede apreciar tanto desde la zona norte,  
  
como desde la zona del centro, arribando a la ciudad de Tokio, una  
  
especie de ser alado... tiene una forma humana... eso parece... está  
  
tan sólo armado con un arco y una flecha, largos cabellos dorados, y  
  
esa extravagante armadura...  
  
Era cierto. Cupimon, pues era él, era un digimon alto y delgado  
  
de apariencia angelical, que recordaba a Angemon o Angewomon. Llevaba  
  
un peto que le cubría tan solo el torso, dejando su abdomen desnudo.  
  
Una serie de placas metálicas le rodeaban la cintura y caían hasta sus  
  
muslos, superpuestos unos sobre otros, formando una especie de falda.  
  
Unas botas altas le cubrían las piernas, adornadas con apenas algunas  
  
inscripciones extrañas (aunque no extrañas para Koushiro, pues eran las  
  
del digimundo) en la parte superior, mientras que en el empeine de las  
  
botas resaltaba, tallada sobre el empeine de las botas en alto relieve,  
  
la forma de unas sandalias y unos dedos, dando la impresion de unas  
  
sandalias cubriendo unos pies metálicos (sin embargo eran botas, ya lo  
  
dije). Todo era de un color metálico brillante. Por último, sostenía de  
  
manera segura un arco mientras descendía expresión desinteresada sobre  
  
la ciudad.  
  
- Me parece que detras lleva un escudo...- Koushiro hizo esa  
  
observación, en vista de que el reportero no lo había mencionado.  
  
- Si, lo lleva en la espalda, como Wargreymon- apuró en decir Taichi.  
  
- Pero parece que lleva algo en la parte derecha de su cuerpo...-  
  
agregó Miyako  
  
En ese instante, como si hubiese oído lo que dijo Miyako,  
  
mostró la parte derecha de su cuerpo. Todos contuvieron un grito de  
  
sorpresa (un poco de terror), exepto Hikari, que murmuro: "no es  
  
posible!..."  
  
Cupimon llevaba un pequeña ballesta, tambien plateada,  
  
desmintiendo lo que dijo el reportero, que dijo que solo llevaba el  
  
arco. Pero, peor que eso, llevaba sobre su hombro a una linda  
  
jovencita, perfectamente conciente, y que en cuanto descendió saltó a  
  
tierra y desapareció de la vista corriendo.  
  
Todos quedaron estupefactos. Sin embargo Mimi dijo algo que los  
  
dejó mucho mas preocupados:  
  
- ¡Jessica!!!  
  
- ¿Quién es Jessica?- preguntó Daisuke  
  
- Es una chica que está enamorada de Mimi por culpa de Cupimon- explicó  
  
rapidamente en voz baja Koushiro a los 4 nuevos elegidos.  
  
- Jessica está aquí, lo que indica que vamos a tener problemas- dijo  
  
Mimi en voz baja, más como a si misma que a los demás.  
  
Las imágenes desaparecieron y aparecio un presentador. "Esas  
  
son las imágenes recogidas por nuestro compañero Tsuneo Yamada hace  
  
media hora..."  
  
Los chicos volvieron al cuarto de Koushiro muy preocupados.  
  
- Bueno, que vengan los demás digimons y vamos de una vez al centro...-  
  
dijo un poco tímido Daisuke.  
  
- ¿Vamos Tai?- dijo Mimi mientras abrazaba a Taichi tiernamente.  
  
De pronto, se oyó de nuevo la puerta, señal de que alguien  
  
había llegado; ¿y qué importaba? tenían que apurarse... a menos que...  
  
A Mimi de pronto le empezaron a resonar unas palabras en la  
  
mente... "imagenes recogidas hace media hora... media hora..."  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe.  
  
No había duda. Era Jessica, y venía por Mimi.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Disculpen que haya tardado tanto con el tercer capítulo, pero es que  
  
había estado ocupado.  
  
Espero que les agrade, aunque hay ciertos puntos que me ponen  
  
incómodo hasta a mi (no es que yo sea muy liberal pero tan poco soy muy  
  
conservador...).  
  
Espero sus críticas y comentarios, escríbanme por favor a:  
  
alssus@hotmail.com  
  
Me despido, diciendo que ya he comenzado con el cuarto capítulo  
  
(sin querer, jeje), y que se titulará: "Primeras batallas contra el  
  
astuto Cupimon"  
  
Alvaro Sanchez (Alssus the Unmaker) 


	4. Primeras batallas contra el astuto Cupim...

La leyenda del busca digimons  
  
por: Alvaro Sanchez  
  
Capítulo 4.- Primeras batallas contra el astuto Cupimon  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe.  
  
No había duda. Era Jessica, y venía por Mimi.  
  
- ¡Mimi!, la madre de tu amiga Sora me dijo que tu y ella iban a estar  
  
aquí- la delgada rubia decía esto mientras se acercaba rápidamente a  
  
Mimi.  
  
- Jessica, como pudiste venir hast...- Mimi le hablaba a la simpática  
  
joven rubia, hasta que algo la interrumió...  
  
Y una impresionante escena se ofreció ante todos.  
  
La adolescente llamada Jessica estaba besando a Mimi.  
  
- Jessica no!- fué lo primero que pudo decir Mimi, apartando de si a  
  
Jessica.  
  
- ¿Por qué no? Mimi... te quiero tanto...- Jessica se le acercaba de  
  
nuevo a Mimi.  
  
- ¡Porque yo quiero a Tai!- gritó a voz en cuello Mimi.  
  
- ¡Mimi! ¡Te amo!- gritó a su vez Jessica.  
  
- Jessica, ¡contrólate!- diciendo esto Mimi le dió una fuerte cachetada  
  
a Jessica.  
  
- Muchachas, muchachas, lo importante ahora es ir de una vez por  
  
Cupimon...- dijo Yamato, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ellas.  
  
- ¡Cállate!- rugió Jessica.  
  
- Será mejor que nos la llevemos, ¿están de acuerdo muchachos?-  
  
interrumpió sorpresivamente Taichi  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
- Miren: somos trece, con Jessica incluida, nos dividiremos en grupos  
  
de dos, pero Izzy y Cody llevarán a Jessica, ¿ok?  
  
La rapidez con la Taichi había decidido todo dejó sorprendidos  
  
a los Elegidos.  
  
- ¿Eh?- dijeron todos a la vez.  
  
- Tai... me parece peligroso llevarme a Jessica con nosotros-  
  
interrumpió Iori.  
  
- ¿Qué sugieres entonces?- Taichi hablaba intranquilamente- debemos  
  
actuar con la mayor rapidez posible, y la mejor manera es alejando a  
  
Jessica de Mimi...  
  
- Y a Mimi de tí- dijo Sora sorpresivamente.  
  
- No me alejaré de Tai.  
  
- Ni yo de Mimi.  
  
- Chicas...- Joe parecía preocupado- mejor: Jessica y Ken conmigo y  
  
Mimi con Davis.  
  
Bueno, después de unas cuantas discusiones, por fin los niños  
  
quedaron distribuidos de la siguiente manera: Joe junto a Ken y  
  
Jessica, Yamato con Iori, Taichi con Miyako, Takeru con Sora, Daisuke  
  
con Mimi, y Hikari con Koushiro.  
  
- Señor Genhai ¿Sigue ahí?  
  
- Ya me iba, mientras ustedes veían la televisión me he quedado  
  
hablando con sus digimons, Jóvenes Elegidos- Genhai se dirige a los  
  
antiguos Elegidos- Les dije los poco que me quedaba por decirles, tal  
  
vez les haga falta... ¡Jessica!  
  
- Señor Genhai, vine con Cupimon en busca de Mimi- Jessica se adelanta  
  
al monitor mientras habla.  
  
- ¡Viniste con Cupimon!- Genhai grita sorprendido, mientras Jessica  
  
asiente con naturalidad.  
  
- En realidad no me hubiese sido posible si no me ayudaba ese tipo con  
  
el cuaderno...  
  
- ¿Un tipo con un cuaderno?- Koushiro la interrumpe- señor Genhai,  
  
¿cree usted...?- Koushiro calla mientras observa la pantalla.  
  
- Uhm... No puede ser...- Genhai mira la pantalla distraídamente  
  
mientras les ordena a los digimons que están detrás de él que salgan a  
  
la tierra.  
  
- ¡Nos alegra verlos muchachos!- Daisuke recibe a los digimons en voz  
  
baja mientras Genhai se queda un rato pensando.  
  
- Jessica- dice finalmente Genhai- este hombre... ¿vestía una vieja  
  
gabardina?  
  
- Si.  
  
- ¿Era alto y moreno?  
  
- Si.  
  
- ¿Su voz te parecía... lejana o grave?  
  
- Ahora que lo menciona...- dice mientras se mueve un poco a la  
  
izquierda y toma a Mimi por la cintura- si, lejana, esa es la palabra  
  
que usaría yo...  
  
- ¡Jessica!- Mimi se aparta con rapidez.  
  
- Uhm...- Genhai suspira y termina- Por último, ¿este sujeto tenía  
  
cuello?  
  
Esta pregunta desconcierta a todos los Elegidos, pero Jessica  
  
parece entenderla.  
  
- No, su cabeza parecia salir directamente del cuerpo.  
  
- No... ¡Acéfalo!- Genhai murmura preocupado.  
  
- ¿Acéfalo?, ¿Sin cabeza?- Koushiro le pregunta intrigado.  
  
- Precisamente. Uno de los experimentos fallidos del hombre que estuvo  
  
aquí...  
  
- No entiendo... usted nos dijo que había muerto...- Miyako le pregunta  
  
acongojada.  
  
- Si, pero, bueno, murió porque no tenía cabeza, la cosa es que con  
  
este experimento tenía la certeza de que el creador de estos digimons  
  
también había muerto...  
  
- Nos dijo que le buscáramos...  
  
- Si TK, pero era porque yo tenía la teoría de que Acéfalo no estaba  
  
muerto del todo, que su cabeza podía estar en otra dimensión ordenando  
  
a su cuerpo...  
  
- Todo esto me suena como una locura- dijo Mimi.  
  
- Lo sé, por eso no se los dije sin tener la certeza de que así era.  
  
- Señor Genhai, usted no nos ha dicho muchas cosas.  
  
- Entiende Ken, lo que pasa es que no quería complicar el asunto en sus  
  
cabezas, pensaba decirles de todo esto una vez que hayan podido  
  
enfrentar a Cupimon, así lo tomarían con más calma- Genhai se aleja de  
  
la pantalla mientras los observa lentamente- mis buenos chicos... creo  
  
que ahora que saben todo tendrán que tener valor...  
  
- En realidad yo le tenía más miedo a Cupimon que a cualquier acéfalo  
  
que pueda haber...- Taichi solo decía la verdad.  
  
- ¿Y si te dijera que Cupimon es una especie de acéfalo también, y que  
  
este Acéfalo del que hemos estado hablando puede ser más poderoso?-  
  
Genhai hace una pausa en este punto mientras parece arrepentido de  
  
haberles dicho lo último- Bueno, chicos, me tengo que ir, en realidad  
  
parece que todos tenemos una tarea, debo investigar más, ¡suerte!  
  
Esto último ha dejado a los Elegidos todavía más asustados de  
  
lo que se habían puesto al saber de un ser sin cabeza que podía ser  
  
ordenado por una mente en otra dimensión.  
  
- Muy bien, ahora todos vamos con nuestros digimons- dijo Taichi  
  
fingiendo haberse repuesto.  
  
- Está bien, iremos juntos hasta llegar a las cercanías del centro, una  
  
vez allí nos dividiremos, ¿ok?  
  
- Ok ehh... Joe, solo una cosa- dice Jessica- podría ir con...  
  
- ¡No!- le gritan todos al unísono.  
  
- No hay un taxi o camioneta que nos pueda llevar a todos ¿o si?-  
  
observa Daisuke.  
  
- No hace falta- Hikari mira a Sora y Piyomon.  
  
- Piyomon, ¡digievoluciona!- ordena Sora.  
  
- Piyomon digievolve a... ¡Birdramon!- Birdramon no espera ni un  
  
segundo y grita de nuevo- Birdramon digievolve a... ¡Garudamon!  
  
Sobre Garudamon los niños llegan rápidamente a la estación  
  
subterránea de la Clínica Fukuda, lugar que encuentran conveniente para  
  
separarse.  
  
- ¡Buena suerte chicos!- gritan Miyako y Taichi.  
  
- No vayas a caer tu también en las redes de Tai- susurra  
  
sarcásticamente Daisuke.  
  
- Ni tu en las redes de Mimi...- responde Miyako.  
  
- ¡Touche!- ríe Yamato- ¡en camino!  
  
Miyako y Taichi despiden a los demás en la estación. Ellos  
  
buscarán a Cupimon por ahí.  
  
- ¿Tai, que sientes por Mimi?- Miyako comienza a hablar, mientras  
  
Agumon y Hawkmon parten a buscar en los subterráneos.  
  
- Yolei... La verdad es que no sé lo que siento por ella... Ella de  
  
verdad está enamorada de mí, si lo que entendí de la técnica de Cupimon  
  
era correcto... La verdad es que yo me estoy empezando a enamorar de  
  
ella...- Taichi habla pausadamente, mientras escoge las palabras  
  
exactas, que ahora han dado resultado, pues Miyako le sonríe  
  
tiernamente- Pero yo ya tenía a alguien en mi corazón... Eso es lo que  
  
me intranquiliza... No sé que siento de verdad por ella ahora que Mimi  
  
aparece en mi corazón con tanta fuerza.  
  
- Y esa otra chica es Sora, ¿verdad?- Miyako de nuevo le sonríe  
  
tiernamente a Taichi.  
  
- Si- "¿Qué sentido en negarlo? Parece saberlo o adivinarlo todo"  
  
Piensa Taichi mientras desvía la mirada a una llamarada lejana.  
  
- Tai...- Miyako se dirige a los escalones, mientras piensa en la  
  
suerte de Sora- ojalá alguien me quisiera así... si no la quisiera  
  
tanto, fácilmente la habría olvidado con la llegada de la guapa  
  
Mimi...- susurra Miyako mientras baja los escalones, Taichi comienza a  
  
darle alcance.  
  
- ¿Tu?- comienza Taichi mientras por fin la alcanza- ¿si la onda te...  
  
¡BROM!  
  
Un estallido acalla las voces de los chicos mientras aparecen  
  
de la oscuridad dos inmensas formas: son Dark Tyrannomons.  
  
- ¡Tai!- Agumon sale desesperado delante de los digimon virus mientras  
  
Taichi se retira ágilmente a un costado y saca el digivice.  
  
En unos instantes Agumon y Hawkmon han Digievolucionado, y  
  
empieza una fiera batalla.  
  
Aquilamon y Greymon comienzan a atacar con furia a los DarK  
  
Tyrannomons, mientras ellos reparten fuego por toda la sala, y los  
  
niños corren a tomar refugio.  
  
- ¡Aquilamon, embíste a ese Dark Tyrannomon con toda tu fuerza!- grita  
  
Miyako.  
  
- Greymon Bola de Fuego!- Taichi le ordena a Greymon.  
  
En vano. Mientras los Dark Tirannomons son atacados una y otra  
  
vez, resisten sobrenaturalmente bien los ataques de los digimons.  
  
- ¡Greymon Digievoluciona!- Alcanza a decir Taichi mientas corre para  
  
refugiarse del fuego, que se expande rápidamente por todo el campo de  
  
batalla.  
  
- ¡Aquilamon, cambia a Shurimon!- le dice Miyako a Aquilamon, que se  
  
recupera después de haberle dado una terrible cornada a un Dark  
  
Tyrannomon.  
  
Greymon y Aquilamon cambian de forma. Greymon evoluciona  
  
rápidamente, mientras que Aquilamon le toma un poco más de tiempo.  
  
No hace falta que Aquilamon se apure, pues el Dark Tyrannomon  
  
con el que está batallando apenas se levanta dificultosamente de entre  
  
los escombros de lo que era el techo de las escaleras del subterráneo.  
  
- ¡Shurimon ataca por la espalda!- grita Miyako mientras Shurimon  
  
desaparece entre unos pilares con la velocidad de una bala.  
  
- Metalgreymon, ¡garra metálica!  
  
- ¡Tai!- grita Metalgreymon.  
  
Metalgreymon le gritó a Taichi, mientras una inmensa garra  
  
golpeó a Taichi en la espalda, haciéndolo volar por toda la sala.  
  
Finalmente Taichi se estrelló contra uno de los muros con fuerza.  
  
- ¡Tai!- exclamó angustiada Miyako.  
  
- Yo me lo llevaré afuera, ven conmigo- le dijo Metalgreymon a Miyako-  
  
¡Shurimon, distrae a los Dark Tyra...  
  
Metalgreymon no pudo terminar la frase, pues de pronto una  
  
tremenda bola de fuego estalló con un terrible estruendo en su espalda.  
  
De pronto se alcanzó a escuchar un ronca y tosca voz entre las llamas,  
  
que ahora hacían una terrible humareda por el lugar.  
  
- ¡No creas que no te entendemos!- dijo un Dark Tyrannomon, a la vez  
  
que el otro dejaba salir una risa desalmanda- ¡Ese joven no va a salir  
  
con vida!  
  
- ¡Giga Blaster!- atacó rápidamente Metalgreymon, y luego apareció  
  
Shurimon entre las sombras y enterró con furia una estrella dentada en  
  
la espalda de uno de los Dark Tyrannomons.  
  
Un terrible grito se pudo escuchar, y después apareció una  
  
inmensa forma con los ojos encendidos de furia. Uno de los Dark  
  
Tyrannomon apareció entre las llamas, con abundante sangre bañándole la  
  
espalda.  
  
Metalgreymon no supo qué hacer. El terrible digimon llevaba en  
  
una de sus garras sujetada una de las piernas de Shurimon. Shurimon  
  
peleaba en vano por liberarse, mientras el poderoso digimon lo sujetaba  
  
con ira.  
  
- ¡Shurimon!- gritó desesperada Miyako, corriendo en dirección a la  
  
puerta- No puedo más, ¡Saldré afuera!  
  
Mientras tanto el otro Dark Tyrannomon agonizaba dentro de la  
  
estación, pues el ataque de Metalgreymon casi lo había destrozado.  
  
Un terrible aullido salió de dentro de la estanción, mientras  
  
la inmensa bestia corría torpemente hacia Metalgreymon, para después  
  
atacarlo con sus garras.  
  
- ¡Metalgreymon, iré por ayuda, resiste!- se alcanzó a oir débilmente  
  
entre los espantosos aullidos del inmenso digimon.  
  
Metalgreymon había esquivado el ataque del Dark Tyrannomon  
  
malherido, pero el otro Dark Tyrannomon embistió casi inmediatamente,  
  
momento que Shurimon aprovechó para escapar.  
  
Shurimon, al verse libre, atacó al instante rabiosamente.  
  
Disparó múltiples estrellas metálicas a una velocidad espantosa. Una,  
  
por fin, golpeó al Dark Tyrannomon en el cuello, y casi al instante  
  
comenzó a brotar bastante sangre. Shurimon salió agilmente de la sala  
  
en llamas.  
  
- ¡Giga Blaster!- atacó Metalgreymon, visiblemente debilitado.  
  
Pero fué un error. Metalgreymon flaqueó por la fuerza del  
  
disparo, y los terribles misiles de destrucción masiva impactaron en el  
  
techo, causando una terrible explosión.  
  
Las consecuencias no se dejaron esperar, y seguidamente el  
  
techo empezó a caer con estrépito. De entre las densas nubes de polvo  
  
se alcanzaba a ver las figuras de dos digimons inmensos que luchaban  
  
desesperadamente por salir de la sala. El otro Dark Tyrannomon ya se  
  
había desintegrado antes.  
  
Mientras desde afuera la gente observaba espantada la inmensa  
  
nube de polvo que se había formado. Shurimon se escondía en un techo  
  
próximo, aunque pensaba la manera de dar alcance a Miyako sin llamar la  
  
atención.  
  
Por fin, salió volando Metalgreymon, seguido del Dark  
  
Tyrannomon, que torpemente se movía aplastando todo a su aterrado paso.  
  
Metalgreymon inmediatamente intentó escapar, con Taichi en los  
  
brazos, pero, detrás de él, el inmenso Dark Tyrannomon no estaba  
  
dispuesto a dejarle ir.  
  
- Me has destrozado, pero mi promesa sigue firme en tanto viva- La  
  
inmensa bestia hablaba agitadamente, mientras de sus feroces fauces  
  
salía humo- ¡Maldito!  
  
Dark Tyrannomon corrió hacia Metalgreymon, intentando  
  
derribarlo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.  
  
- ¡Garra...- Metalgreymon atacó visiblemente cansado- metálica!  
  
El Dark Tirannomon por fin cayó al suelo, para desintegrarse ni  
  
bien el polvo se levantó alrededor suyo.  
  
- Tai... resiste...-rogaba para sus adentros Metalgreymon.  
  
Aprovechando el momento de confusión y terror que la batalla de  
  
los dinosaurios digimon había causado en los transeúntes de la zona  
  
Shurimon salió a dar alcance a Miyako, que casi llegaba en ese instante  
  
con los demás.  
  
- ¡Chicos! ¡Ayuda!- Miyako gritaba desesperada, mientras corría hacia  
  
Koushiro y Hikari.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó? ¿dónde está Tai?- respondió Hikari asustada.  
  
- Aparecieron Dark Tyrannomons... y Metalgreymon los atacó...- Miyako  
  
hablaba entrecortadamente por el cansancio, además que tenía un poco de  
  
miedo por como pueda reaccionar Hikari- hirieron a Tai...  
  
- ¿Qué?- dijo muy asustada Hikari- ¡Tai!, ¡no!  
  
- Vamos rápido, Tentomon, digievoluciona ya.  
  
- Está bien, Izzy  
  
Tentomon evolucionó rápidamente y todos se ponían en camino  
  
apenas cuando llegó Shurimon por lo techos corriendo a gran velocidad.  
  
- ¿Dónde está Joe?- preguntó apurado Shurimon.  
  
- Se fué con Ken y Jessica hacia el "Eigo no Gakkou"- respondió  
  
Koushiro, mientras calmaba a Hikari.  
  
- Voy a darles alcance, acompáñame Yolei.  
  
- Vamos rápido Shurimon- le respondió Yolei muy preocupada.  
  
Así, Koushiro, Hikari y Gatomon fueron al encuentro de  
  
Metalgreymon montados en Kabuterimon, que volaba lo más rápido que  
  
podía.  
  
Llegaron a la estación y vieron los escombros por todo el campo  
  
de batalla, que ahora estaba desierto. El lejano aullido de la sirena  
  
de una ambulancia era todo lo que podían oír. Hikari estaba llorando  
  
desconsoladamente y los demás estaban por demás preocupados. Empezaban  
  
a investigar un poco la zona, cuando de pronto escucharon unos gemidos  
  
apagados debajo de unos escombros.  
  
- Ah...- la voz se oía débil y entrecortada- ah...  
  
Todos se pusieron a buscar desesperadamente de donde provenían  
  
los gemidos, y no tardaron en encontrar el lugar. Excavaron  
  
eufóricamente y encontraron un pequeño cuerpo escondido dentro de una  
  
pequeña cámara que dos trozos de concreto habían formado debajo de un  
  
metro de escombros.  
  
- ¡Koromon!- exclamó Koushiro mientras levantaba con cuidado al pequeño  
  
digimon rosa.  
  
- ¡Dónde está Tai!- corrió inmediatamente a preguntar Hikari.  
  
- Cálmate Kari, Koromon está inconsiente, no nos puede responder- le  
  
dijo Koushiro, mientras intentaba reanimar a Koromon- ¡sobrevuela la  
  
zona! ¡rápido Kabuterimon!- dijo Koushiro dirigiéndose al inmenso  
  
insecto digimon.  
  
Después de unos minutos de alocada carrera Shurimon y Miyako  
  
divisaron a Ikakkumon. Estaba peleando contra un Megaseadramon.  
  
- ¡Joe, tienes que venir!- gritó Shurimon mientras se acercaba.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, sorprendido por la repentina llegada de Miyako  
  
y Shurimon.  
  
- ¡Tai está herido!- dijo Miyako, mientras saltaba de la espalda de  
  
Shurimon.  
  
- ¡Ken, ocúpate de todo!- le gritó Jou.  
  
- No te preocupes- respondió Ken- ¡Stingmon corre!  
  
Jou dejó a Ikakkumon, Stingmon y Ken batallando, mientras  
  
corría con Miyako y Shurimon.  
  
Un esbelto ser observaba con mirada indiferente todo desde el  
  
cuarto de un edificio colindante a la zona de la batalla.  
  
- Corran, Elegidos, corran, su tiempo se acaba, el mío apenas  
  
comienza...- el despreocupado ser, cubierto completamente con una larga  
  
gabardina de color café dejaba escapar una risa grave y apagada- con  
  
permiso, caballeros, debo retirarme, pueden descansar...  
  
Diciendo esto último se retiró del cuarto dejando dentro tres  
  
cuerpos, tendidos en el suelo. Un hilillo de sangre corría por debajo  
  
de la puerta saliendo del cuarto, hacia el corredor. Se detuvo un  
  
momento a observar el escaso torrente que corría por el suelo.  
  
- Lo limpiaría- se dijo- pero ya han evacuado todos ¿a quién le  
  
importaría? de todos modos pueden deshacer este edificio en cualquier  
  
momento...  
  
El piso temblaba de vez en cuando, y horrible aullidos y  
  
explosiones se dejaban oír con frecuencia. Tokio estaba inquieta y  
  
sufría.  
  
- Esto no debería ser así...- se decía un inmenso digimon con  
  
apariencia de ángel- debo llevar alegría y amor a donde vaya, ¡esa es  
  
mi misión!- se decía, pero en realidad estaba muy confundido- toda esa  
  
pobre gente... "eres un ser astuto y frío- me dijo- eres demasiado  
  
inteligente, averígualo por tí mismo"- repetía una y otra vez, mientras  
  
cada vez se ponía más triste- si soy tan inteligente, tan astuto, ¿por  
  
qué no sé quien soy?  
  
Remontó vuelo aún hablando bajito consigo mismo, dejando en el  
  
piso de la azotea donde había estado una perla transparente y  
  
brillante, que se fué disolviendo hasta convertirse en una pequeña  
  
mancha.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Espero que este capítulo les guste, a partir de este capítulo comienzan  
  
verdaderas pruebas para los Elegidos.  
  
El siguiente titula: "¿El paradero de Taichi o la calle de las rosas?"  
  
Cualquier duda, consulta, crítica o comentario, por favor escríbanme:  
  
alssus@hotmail.com  
  
Alssus the unmaker 


	5. ¿El paradero de Taichi o la calle de las...

La leyenda del busca digimons  
  
por: Alvaro Sanchez  
  
Capítulo 5.- ¿El paradero de Taichi o la calle de las rosas?  
  
Hikari buscaba desesperada a Taichi entre las numerosas calles  
  
que rodeaban las ruinas de la estación. Mientras ella y Angewomon  
  
buscaban a Taichi, Koushiro se encargaba de atender con cuidado a  
  
Koromon, que continuaba inconsiente.  
  
- Koromon, reacciona...- Koushiro atendía solícitamente a Koromon, que  
  
parecía estarse reponiendo después de haber hecho un gran esfuerzo.  
  
Finalmente, después de un momento, Koromon despertó y encontró  
  
a Koushiro viéndolo, mientras le sonreía levemente, con la cara  
  
contraída en un gesto de ligera preocupación. Estuvo observando un  
  
momento la cara de Koushiro, mientras intentaba recapitular lo que le  
  
había pasado, hasta que súbitamente saltó al piso y gritó.  
  
- ¡Tai!, ¡tenemos que recogerlo!- empezó a gritar desesperadamente.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasó?- pregunto Hikari, mientras corría hacia Koromon  
  
sorprendida.  
  
- ¡Lo han tomado prisionero unos hombres de blanco!- dijo Koromon,  
  
mientras observaba la ruinosa calle- ¡tenemos que rescatarlo!  
  
- ¿Unos hombres de blanco?- Koushiro empezó a pensar ágilmente- dime,  
  
¿Lo metieron en un automóvil blanco?  
  
- ¡Si! ¿Los conoces? ¿Son criminales reconocidos?- Koromon empezó a  
  
saltar en todas direcciones, como buscando algo.  
  
- Koromon, esas son ambulancias, y esos hombres de blanco eran  
  
paramédicos que seguramente lo vieron herido y lo recogieron...-  
  
Koushiro pensaba mientras analizaba la situación- tenemos a Angemon de  
  
nuestro lado...  
  
- ¿Ah?, ¿Qué dices Izzy?- le preguntó Hikari, algo más calmada al saber  
  
finalmente el paradero de Taichi.  
  
- Tenemos que ir al hospital más cercano primero, luego tenemos que  
  
contactarnos con Tk y Patamon- dijo Koushiro, mientras le hacía señas a  
  
Kabuterimon, que había estado escuchando desde el aire, de que bajara.  
  
- ¡Lo tengo!- dijo Koromon agachándose, y mientras su redonda cara  
  
desaparecía un momento entre algunos trozos de concreto murmuró- creía  
  
que lo iban a recoger, pero no le dieron importancia alguna.  
  
Koromon apareció delante de ellos con el digivice y un collar  
  
de Taichi.  
  
- Debieron quitárselo para revisarle el cuerpo- dijo Hikari, mientras  
  
recogía con cariño a Koromon y el digivice- ¡Vamos!  
  
Los chicos dejaron la zona, y casi al instante aparecieron  
  
numerosos equipos de salvamento, intentando encontrar heridos en un  
  
lugar donde dos digimons habían muerto, pero ningún humano podía  
  
decirlo con certeza, pues no habían dejado huellas.  
  
Mientras empezaban a recoger algunos escombros, un terrible  
  
estallido cercano asustó a todos los hombres que ahí trabajaban, y  
  
desde un edificio cercano una ronca voz empezó a reír indiferente.  
  
- ¡Fuera!- dijo de pronto.  
  
No fué sufiente más que ese aterrador grito para que la mayoría  
  
de la gente se vaya precipitadamente, y, los que no huyeron, se  
  
quedaron lejos de donde habían comenzado a trabajar, revisando los  
  
alrededores con terror.  
  
Unos momentos después Shurimon, en compañía de Joe y Miyako,  
  
llegaron, y vieron el desastre. Sobrecogedor era el paisaje, e inmensa  
  
la destrucción. Los vidrios de los edificios cercanos habían estallado  
  
junto con las numerosas explosiones en el campo de batalla. Numerosas  
  
cortinas flameaban de manera lúgubre, empujadas por una pesada  
  
corriente de aire.  
  
Joe y Miyako revisaron desesperadamente la zona durante un  
  
instante, hasta que Joe recibió un mensaje en su teléfono móvil.  
  
- Izzy dice que los paramédicos llevaron a Tai al hospital, y que ellos  
  
se dirigen allí- dijo Joe, mientras se desplazaba a la siguiente parte  
  
del mensaje-. Además dice que nosotros deberíamos buscar a Angemon,  
  
para que ayude a los médicos a curar las heridas de Tai... será mejor  
  
que vayamos por Ikakkumon y los demás de paso- concluyó.  
  
Inmediatamente, sin decirse nada, se pusieron en acelerada  
  
marcha.  
  
Entretanto, un poco al norte, Sora y Takeru no sabían nada de  
  
lo que había pasado con sus compañeros.  
  
- Esas explosiones se oyen terribles, los muchachos deben estar  
  
peleando, pero me sorprende, se supone que teníamos que buscar a  
  
Cupimon, ¿o es con él con quien pelean?- se preguntaba en voz alta  
  
Takeru.  
  
- Lo dudo, prometieron enviar una señal- dijo Sora.  
  
- ¿Qué señal?  
  
- Bueno, convenimos, ya que no todos tenemos teléfonos celulares, en  
  
que un digimon vuele hasta una altura en la que todos podamos verlo, y  
  
desde ahí haga algo que llame la atención de todos.  
  
- Pero... Matt y Cody no tienen digimons voladores. ¿Y si ellos lo  
  
encuentran?  
  
- Una ráfaga de hielo volará por los aires, para comenzar.  
  
- Sea como sea, podemos estar seguros que no todas las explosiones son  
  
por Cupimon- afirmó Takeru, un poco pensativo-; por que los sonidos son  
  
alejados unos de otros.  
  
Así caminaban conversando Sora y Takeru, cuando sorpresivamente  
  
apareció delante de ellos, con la agilidad de un Centarumon joven, la  
  
esbelta figura del digimon alado.  
  
- ¿Estan buscándome, Elegidos?- dijo una suave voz, que sonaba firme y  
  
grave, pero tranquila.  
  
- ¡Cupimon!- gritó Piyomon, que había estado volando un poco por encima  
  
de los chicos desde hace un instante.  
  
- ¡Te exigimos que regreses a nuestros amigos y a todos a la  
  
normalidad!- le gritó con visible enojo Takeru.  
  
- Mas yo solo les he dado valor y he intentado traerles felicidad-  
  
respondió Cupimon, sonriendo pícaramente-, y veo que a ustedes les hace  
  
falta un poco de eso...  
  
Ambos adivinaron con rapidez las intenciones de Cupimon, y  
  
corrieron a resguardarse de las numerosas flechas que Cupimon empezó a  
  
lanzarles.  
  
- No es así de fácil, verán, pequeños- dijo con traquilidad el digimon,  
  
mientras volaba sobre ellos- lo que pasa es que la felicidad debe ser  
  
dada, no pienso desperdiciar más flechas en ustedes, y mi intención es  
  
firme, vamos, los veo muy tensos- concluyó, empezando a moverse a una  
  
aterradora velocidad.  
  
- ¡Piyomon!- gritó Sora, y sacó su digivice mientras continuaba con su  
  
desesperada carrera.  
  
- Es inútil, deben saber, resistirse a la voluntad de sus corazones- se  
  
oyó, aunque ninguno de los presentes podía asegurar de donde provenía  
  
la voz, pues cambiaba y se escuchaba arriba de ellos en todas partes-,  
  
admítanlo, lo necesitan.  
  
Los Elegidos buscaban desesperados donde esconderse, y los  
  
digimons se preparaban para digievolucionar, cuando repentinamente una  
  
fueza invisible empezó a levantar a los pequeños seres. No hizo falta  
  
más de unos cuantos segundos para que los compañeros digimon de los  
  
Elegidos yacieran inconsientes en el suelo.  
  
- ¿Como te llamas?- dijo de pronto Cupimon, y se hizo visible  
  
repentinamente justo delante de Takeru, que inevitablemente chocó  
  
contra el digimon.  
  
La sorpresa había aturdido momentáneamente a Takeru, y durante  
  
unos intantes no supo que hacer, tendido en el suelo, pensando  
  
confusamente. Muy tarde.  
  
Justo después que Takeru cayera al suelo Cupimon desapareció  
  
tan velozmente como había aparecido. Y le bastaron un par de segundos,  
  
tiempo en el que Takeru yacía en el suelo, sumido en su confusión, para  
  
reaparecer a sus pies nuevamente. Bajo el brazo izquierdo llevaba a  
  
Sora, que confusa observaba aterrada a su alrededor, porque  
  
repentinamente había aparecido allí, o eso le pareció a ella. En la  
  
ballesta plateada empezó a brillar con intensidad una delgada estela  
  
que rápidamente tomó la forma de una flecha. Justo en ese instante  
  
Patamon entreabrió los ojos débilmente.  
  
- Dije que no iba a desperdiciar más flechas en ustedes, más les haré  
  
el favor de dejarles una muy especial- dijo con una sonrisa  
  
benefactora, y dejó caer a Sora sobre Takeru.  
  
Y Cupimon disparó, ni bien soltó a Sora. Una flecha atravesó la  
  
espalda de Sora, y se demoró dentro de ella, mientras suavemente  
  
atravesaba su corazón, hasta que su pecho tocó el de Takeru. En ese  
  
instante la flecha la atravesó, incrustándose con fuerza en el pecho de  
  
Takeru. Una descarga de pánico descendió de su cerebro y se dejó sentir  
  
como un escalofrío. Cupimon se desvaneció en el aire.  
  
- ¡Tk, no!- gritó Patamon desesperado, mas su grito desapareció ni bien  
  
salió de su pequeña fauce, tal era su debilidad.  
  
Takeru y Sora sintieron la flecha atravesarlos, hasta que  
  
terminó de atravesar el corazón de Takeru, y desapareció. Aterrados  
  
esperaban a ver qué les pasaba, pues si bien sintieron la flecha,  
  
ningún dolor acompañó la sensación. Por último una orden empezó a  
  
invadirles la mente, un poderoso llamado, y no se esforzaron por  
  
desobedecerle, simplemente les pedía que se miraran a los ojos.  
  
- Sora...- dijo Takeru, mientras observaba la temerosa mirada de la  
  
joven.  
  
Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes, hasta que vieron su  
  
propia mirada reflejada en los ojos del otro Elegido. Repentinamente  
  
Sora se levantó, mientras Takeru se arrastraba alejándose  
  
desesperadamente de Sora. Se dieron la espalda inmediatamente. Takeru  
  
respiraba agitado, y Sora pensaba, con los ojos desmesuradamente  
  
abiertos.  
  
- ¿Qué me ha hecho?- pensaba Sora- ¡Qué me ha hecho!  
  
Mientras así sufrían confundidos Sora y Takeru, Ikakkumon y  
  
Stingmon batallaban con desesperación. El enemigo que les había tocado  
  
era poderoso e Ikakkumon no podía evolucionar sin Joe. Jessica se  
  
mostraba inquieta y esquiva, siempre murmurando y lanzando miradas  
  
rápidas y pensativas a todas partes, desconcentrando a Ken.  
  
Megaseadramon, por su lado, atacaba eufóricamente, y sus devastadores  
  
ataques rápidamente estaban haciendo mella en Ikakkumon, el pobre  
  
digimon adulto mostraba ya su agotamiento.  
  
- ¡Resiste Ikakkumon!- gritaban constantemente, mientras violentas  
  
embestidas del inmenso digimon Mega eran dificultosamente esquivadas o  
  
contenidas.  
  
- ¡He llegado!- se oyó. Los digimons lanzaron una rápida mirada a Joe y  
  
los refuerzos, mientras Shurimon raudamente acudían en su ayuda.  
  
- ¡Se han tardado!- les informó Ken- por un momento temí perder. ¡Joe,  
  
tu digimon necesita de tí, vé!  
  
Joe corrió hacia Ikakkumon, que solícitamente acudió al  
  
encuentro del joven Elegido.  
  
- Ikakkumon, ¡tomate esto rápido!- exclamó Joe mientras le daba una  
  
pequeña bolsa con líquido. Mientras Ikakkumon bebía Joe les entregó  
  
bolsas similares a Ken y Miyako- ¡Denselas en cuanto puedan!- les dijo  
  
mientras corría hacia Ikakkumon.  
  
- ¿Qué son?- le preguntó Miyako a Ken.  
  
- Parecen ser simplemente agua, pero además parecen tener concentrados  
  
proteínicos- dijo Ken, mientras revisaba los textos que habían sobre la  
  
bolsa.  
  
- ¡Ikakkumon digievoluciona!- ordenó Joe. Ikakkumon inmediatamente  
  
cambió de forma.  
  
Con la ayuda de Shurimon, y con Zudomon repentinamente  
  
recuperado y fuerte, el ataque fué de pronto constante y poderoso, y  
  
Megaseadramon no tuvo más opción que escapar demoliendo un edificio  
  
mientras escapaba.  
  
- Tenemos que buscar a Tk y Angemon- dijo Miyako-. Tai recibió un  
  
terrible golpe, y los médicos no lo van a curar, lo sé- dijo con  
  
tristeza-. Mas sé bien que Angemon, con sus poderes, puede curar las  
  
heridas de Tai rápidamente.  
  
- ¿Y qué hay de Megaseadramon?- intervino Ken- No podemos dejar que  
  
esté suelto por la ciudad, podría causar muertes y terribles destrozos.  
  
- ¿Qué sugieren, chicos?- preguntó Jessica- Yo voy a buscar a ese  
  
chiquillo y ustedes encárguense de buscar a Cupimon y Megaseadramon.  
  
- ¿Seguro que podemos confiar en tí?- dijo Miyako- ¿no irás en busca de  
  
Mimi?  
  
- No, lo prometo- afirmó Jessica, poniéndose muy seria de pronto.  
  
- Jessica...- Ken empezó a hablar un poco dubitativo- no podemos  
  
confiar en tí, lo lamento. ¿Qué tal si acompañas a Yolei?  
  
- ¿Conmigo?- exclamó Miyako.  
  
- Si, y tú bucarás a Tk- dijo Joe-. Creo que es lo mejor.  
  
Jessica partió con Miyako y Hawkmon a regañadientes, y los  
  
chicos se pusieron a buscar a Cupimon o a Megaseadramon.  
  
Unos manzanos mas allá, Takeru y Sora se esquivaban mientras en  
  
sus mentes empezaban a girar con increíble velocidad numerosos  
  
pensamientos e imágenes.  
  
- Sora- dijo de pronto Takeru-, mejor busquemos a Cupimon, tal vez  
  
pueda regresarnos a la normalidad...  
  
A Takeru el efecto de la flecha le hacía efecto rápidamente;  
  
pero aún conservaba algo de cordura. Por otro lado Sora, portadora del  
  
emblema del amor, sentía dentro de sí una terrible lucha entre su razón  
  
y los efectos de la técnica.  
  
- Vamos- respondió Sora al fin-, tienes razón, antes que la técnica  
  
haga efecto en toda su magnitud, debemos encontrar la cura...  
  
Sora se volteó y, sin levantar la mirada una sola vez, recogió  
  
a Piyomon y empezó a caminar. Takeru había quedado mudo; tan solo ver  
  
el acongojado rostro de Sora hizo estallar dentro de él una extraña  
  
sensación: debía consolarla. Se acercó, y su mano intentó tomar la de  
  
ella, pero dudó justo al contacto, y tan solo fué un pequeño roce. Sora  
  
tembló.  
  
- Tk...- murmuró.  
  
En ese instante Sora levantó los ojos y los fijó en la  
  
acongojada mirada de Takeru. Ambos vieron la tristeza y la confusión en  
  
el rostro del otro, y se tomaron de las manos, sin saber como se habían  
  
acercado tanto, hasta que finalmente se abrazaron.  
  
- Sora, encontraremos qué hacer, puedes contar conmigo...- decía  
  
Takeru, mientras hundía su rostro en el hombro de Sora.  
  
Mientras los dos se abrazaban, Sora empezó a llorar, y Takeru  
  
empezó a acariciar suavemente su cabeza, mientras Piyomon reaccionaba,  
  
en los brazos de Sora.  
  
- Sora... ¿qué paso?  
  
Lo que Piyomon vió la dejó inmediatamente muda. Sora y Takeru  
  
se estaban besando.  
  
Piyomon se bajó de los brazos de Sora, mientras ella y Takeru  
  
continuaban abrazándose, dándose besos de vez en cuando.  
  
Unos minutos después llegó Miyako con Jessica. Miyako divisó a  
  
Patamon en una esquina tendido en el suelo, intentando incorporarse,  
  
mientras Piyomon estaba sentada a su lado, observando acongojada algo  
  
que la esquina ocultaba a las jóvenes y al digimon.  
  
- Patamon, qué bien que te encuentro, ¿donde esta T...- empezó a decir  
  
Miyako, pero al instante levantó la vista, siguiendo la mirada de  
  
Piyomon.  
  
- ¡Sora, Tk!- exclamó Jessica, que por su lado no tuvo que contener un  
  
grito, como Miyako-. ¡Veo que se están divirtiendo!  
  
Sora y Takeru se apartaron de un salto el uno del otro por el  
  
miedo que la voz de Jessica les había despertado.  
  
- Me encantaría que comprobaran los efectos de la técnica de Cupimon  
  
con calma y... bueno, a solas -dijo Jéssica sarcásticamente-, pero su  
  
amigo está herido, y necesitamos de este chiquillo y su digimon, ¿nos  
  
disculpas, querida? -le dijo a Sora.  
  
- Yo... Sora... -Takeru murmuraba de vez en cuando, pero se callaba de  
  
pronto. Cuando ya se estaban alejando de Sora y Miyako, que la  
  
acompañaba, gritó- ¡no! ¡Me importa muy poco Tai!, no me elejes de  
  
Sora... -suplicó en un susurro.  
  
Ante estas palabras Jessica se detuvo en seco y Takeru, que  
  
empezaba a hacer fuerza para ir hacia Sora, cayó de espaldas.  
  
- ¿Ahora ven? -dijo con una sonrisa cruel- ¡Me han alejado de Mimi a la  
  
fuerza desde que llegué! ¡Tan solo el recuerdo del dulce beso que le  
  
dí me mantiene tranquila! -se arrodilló delante de Takeru un instante,  
  
pero casi inmediatamente se puso de pie- Debo buscarla, lo lamento  
  
-diciendo esto, se alejó corriendo.  
  
- Vamos todos, chicos -dijo Miyako, mientras el corazón le dolía al ver  
  
a sus compañeros en ese estado.  
  
Así la reducida compañía de Elegidos se puso en lenta marcha, y  
  
ninguno tenía ánimo de hablar o de acelerar el paso. Sora y Takeru no  
  
se dirigían una solo mirada, y el recuerdo de las palabras de Jessica  
  
les ayudaban a aguantar, aunque les impacientaba la cercanía del otro.  
  
- Hum... dos menos -mumuró una voz- y está el chiquillo del hospital...  
  
eso nos deja solo diez... ya Cupimon se encargará de ellos, o tal vez  
  
me haga cargo de ellos yo mismo...  
  
La esbelta figura, embutida dentro de una larga gabardina  
  
desaparecía en un callejon mientras se murmuraba sin cesar.  
  
- Soy demasiado para ellos...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Si, sé que me he tardado en sacar este capítulo, pero bueno, la  
  
velocidad con la que se me ocurren cosas, o el tiempo que me saco para  
  
escribir, son las limitantes, espero que me sepan esperar el siguiente  
  
capítulo.  
  
El siguiente capítulo titulará: LLegada de Angemon y el escándalo en el  
  
área hospitalaria".  
  
Agradezco a los que lean mi historia, y les ruego que envíen  
  
comentarios, para mejorar las falencias o corregir los errores.  
  
Escríbanme a alssus@hotmail.com  
  
Ah, y a los de fanfiction.net, posteen como de costumbre, muy  
  
agradecido!  
  
Alssus the unmaker 


End file.
